Finally Home
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: My take on what the Summer finale was missing; the family discussing the decision to adopt Callie and Jude. Just a one-shot... consider it a deleted scene. Enjoy!


"You coming to bed, hon?" Lena asked, yawning.

"In a bit," Stef replied, as she spread jelly on a piece of bread. "I want to bring Callie something to eat."

"Okay," Lena answered, leaving the kitchen. "Goodnight."

"'Night!" Stef called after her. She put the sandwich she'd just made on a plate, and poured a glass of milk, then brought the food upstairs. Callie had excused herself from dinner, saying she wasn't hungry. And Stef couldn't blame her after what the teenage girl had gone through that day. But she still didn't want her to go hungry. Tentatively, she knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Callie? Mariana? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she heard a voice call out.

She entered the room, and saw Mariana sprawled on her bed, reading a magazine, with earbuds in her ears. Callie sat on her own bed, combing her wet hair. Stef brought the food to her, setting it on the nightstand. "I made you something in case you get hungry."

Callie looked up at her with a half-smile. "Thanks," she said. Though she was smiling, her eyes had a sad look in them.

Stef put her hand on Callie's shoulder, wanting to comfort her. "You look like someone who could use a hug. Can I?" She asked.

"Sure," Callie replied, shyly.

Stef sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped the girl in her arms. She felt her foster daughter encircle her waist as she softly rocked her. She wished a hug were enough to heal her broken spirit. When they parted, she looked Callie in the eyes. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Callie looked down into her lap. "Sad," she replied. "And angry. I mean, I didn't expect to win my case, but it still felt bad to lose."

"You know..." Stef began, recalling the day's events. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I was very, very proud of you for telling the truth today."

Callie shrugged, defeated. "I keep thinking maybe I would've been better off lying."

"No," Stef answered firmly. "You did the right thing. I know you didn't get the justice you deserve, but at least you can live with yourself, because _you_ know you were honest." She took Callie's hand in hers. "You know, Callie, it takes more courage to tell the truth than to tell a lie. If it means anything, I just want you to know that you've inspired me."

"Thanks." She sighed deeply, fidgeting with a loose thread on her shirt. "The worst part of it was having to relive everything. I just want to forget."

"I know." Stef couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for Callie to dig up her terrible memories of the past, then have her story picked apart by a judge. Then, to see Liam go away a free man when he should've been behind bars. "But maybe testifying will bring you some closure? And don't forget- you did a good thing. You saved Sarah, and who knows how many other girls, from going through what you did. And that's worth a lot. Sarah maybe angry now, but someday she'll realize what a brave thing you did for her." She paused, then spoke again. "Listen... Lena and I know you're going through a lot right now. I want you to know that we'd be fine with postponing the wedding until you're feeling better." The truth was, she felt selfish about planning a party when her foster daughter was hurting so much.

Callie shook her head in protest. "No. I don't want you to do that. I'll be okay... and I need the distraction."

Stef smiled, patting her shoulder. "Okay, hon. If that's what you want. Well... we're here if you want to talk about anything." She stood up, preparing to leave the room. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight," Callie replied quietly.

"Goodnight!" Mariana called.

Once in the hallway, Stef stopped by the room Jude and Jesus shared. "Goodnight, guys," she called, smiling. Jesus nodded to her in reply.

Jude was just getting into bed, and Stef crossed the room to him. "Sweet dreams, Jude," she said, tucking his blanket around him.

Jude smiled brightly from under the covers. "You too."

Once she got into bed beside Lena, Stef laid in silence for a few moments, deep in thought. Then, she rolled over on her side. "You awake?" She whispered loudly.

"I am now," Lena replied in mock annoyance.

"Listen," Stef began. "What happened today settles it in my mind. We need to adopt Callie and Jude." This wasn't the first time they'd discussed adopting the Jacob kids part of their family. Before, it was just talk. But now, Stef felt it was something they needed to make a reality.

"Do you mean it?" Lena replied. "Because you _know_ I would love to adopt them." Her brow furrowed with concern. "But what about the space issues? Things are pretty tight around here."

"We're getting by, though, aren't we?" Stef asked. "Maybe we can even get an addition built on the house later on." She continued; "They're beautiful kids, inside and out. They're nice, and helpful, and respectful. They deserve so much more than all the crap they've been through. And Callie's so sad tonight. I want to give her and Jude some hope. I want to make up for all that's happened to them."

Lena nodded. "They deserve a family. Every child deserves a home." She propped herself up on her elbow. "And I know we told them they'd only be with us temporarily, until they find a permanent home. But the sad truth is, they'll probably age out of foster care before that ever happens. With their ages and Callie's record, I doubt anyone else will adopt them." She paused before going on. "And I'm glad, because they're _ours_. I just know they belong with us." She smiled before putting her hand on Stef's shoulder. "You don't have to convince me, honey. I've always wanted them. I've fallen in love with them."

"I have too," Stef confessed. "I never thought I'd come to care so much about them, but now, I can't imagine our family without those precious babies."

"Neither can I," Lena agreed wholeheartedly. "You know what? Who cares about how much room we have in the house. That doesn't matter. Let's do it. Let's adopt them."

"We should talk to the other kids about it, first, though," Stef noted soberly, though she was jumping for joy on the inside. "I doubt they'll have a problem with it, but they're part of the family too, and it's the right thing to do."

"First thing in the morning," Lena promised. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Once the lights were off, Stef grinned into her pillow, thrilled with their decision.

The next morning, Stef and Lena rounded up Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana before Callie and Jude were awake. "Kids," Lena began. "We need to have a little family meeting."

Brandon was the first to look around and notice the absence of his foster siblings. A look of worry clouded his face. "Callie and Jude aren't leaving, are they?" He asked.

"No," Lena said, smiling. "The opposite, actually."

"Guys," Stef began, sitting down. "Mom and I have talked about it, and we decided that we love Callie and Jude very much, and we'd like to adopt them. What do you think about that? Do you agree that they should be part of our family?"

The twins and Brandon exchanged looks of surprise, before unanimously agreeing with the idea. Stef and Lena hugged each of them, then each other, delighted with their enthusiasm. "They should be downstairs soon," Stef announced, looking at her watch. "I can't wait to tell them that they're finally home."


End file.
